valentia
by wolfy odonell
Summary: DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A MI SEMPAI COUNTERCUTTERNSTRIKER X SU PEDIDO DE ESTE FIC PARA QUE CONTINUE CON SUS FICS, YAOI PEDOFILIA LUCASXGANONDORF LEMMON MUCHO LEMMON


VALENTÍA

Vaya este fic esta dedicado a mi sempai jejeje para que continué con sus historias que me encantan, caninos y corazón de acero espero que te guste, ya que me lo pediste… he hize lo mejor que pude

Disclaimer: ness, lucas y ganondorf no me pertenecen son de nintendo bla bla bla ….

Advertencia; pedofilia, sexo extremo, yaoi relación chicoxchico traumante si no te gusta te invito a que no lo leas, criticas de mi escritura son bienvenidas es mi primer lemmon jeje no sean duros

Espero que te guste sempai puse mucho empeño en el

Ye era bastante entrada la noche, mientras que un niño de pelo oscuro yace en su cama, durmiendo por un agotador día, todo era bastante tranquilo, hasta que se escucho que alguien llamaba incesantemente a la puerta, el pelinegro intento ignorar el ruido cubriéndose con las sabanas completamente en un inútil intento de silenciar el sonido, pero este cada vez se hacia mas persistente.

-hay no, otra vez no (quitándose las sabanas con fastidio)

El sonido seguía insistiendo aun, cuando el pelinegro se para abrir y talla sus ojos que además de mostrar cansancio mostraban enojo

-allá voy (con el ceño fruncido)

En cuanto abrió la puerta se encontraba un niño rubio de ojos azules, sosteniendo un mr. Saturn de peluche cubriendo la mitad de su rostro

-lo siento… pero yo

-¿Qué sucede ahora?

-¿estas molesto ness?

-No es eso lucas… pero tú y yo sabemos que no puedes seguir durmiendo conmigo

-Lo siento pero… me da mucho miedo dormir solo en ese cuarto oscuro

-Si lucas… ¿pero cómo te explico? "rascándose la nuca"

-Entiendo… perdona ness

En cuanto dijo eso el rubio dio la vuelta para retirarse, el pelinegro estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta de su habitación, pero no pudo… su conciencia no lo dejaba hacerlo

-lucas espera…

-¿si?

Ness se acercó a lucas y puso la mano en su hombro

-lucas… no te desanimes amigo, es solo que… lo hago por tu bien

-¿mi bien?

-Si mira… yo necesito que tu seas mas valiente

-Lo se… me lo repites a diario

-Pues parece que te entra en una oreja y sale por la otra

-Debo ser muy molesto para ti (soltando una pequeña sonrisa)

-Si lo eres

-Hey…

-Jejeje lucas tu sabes mejor que nadie, que eres uno de mis mejores amigos, y necesito que seas lo suficientemente valiente para rendir en esta competencia

-Lo dices, como si tuviera oportunidad de ganar

-Estas bromeando tienes poderes geniales y eres un gran peleador… el único problema es tu cobardía

-A veces eres demasiado sincero Ness

-Es lo que te gusta de mí ¿no? (sonriendo con malicia)

-Todo lo contrario (aun sonrojado por el último comentario)

El pelinegro se acercó un poco mas al rubio

-¿Aun tienes miedo?

-Creo que no

-¿Enserio? Por qué… ya me volaste el sueño y creo que si podríamos dormir juntos (pasando su brazo por los hombros del rubi)

-No… creo que ya estoy un poco mejor

-ok… entonces te veo mañana

-Si ness… y perdón por molestarte

-No hay problema, creo que ya me acostumbre

-Enserio eres muy sincero (frunciendo el ceño)

-jejeje ok, ya me voy a dormir

El rubio asiente con la cabeza para retirarse nuevamente hacia su habitación, pero siente algo toca su mejilla suavemente, los labios de su amigo habían besado su mejilla izquierda, cosa que hace que inmediatamente este se sonroje

-buenas noches lucas

-bu… buenas noches ness

Ambos se retiran hacia sus respectivos cuartos, Ness cierra la puerta de su alcoba y cuando el rubio caminaba por el pasillo, va sacando las llaves de su habitación, para abrir su puerta, de pronto algo llama su atención voltea a ver hacia el final del pasillo y ve la puerta mas temida de toda la casa

-esa… esa es (traga un poco de saliva)

lucas estaba a punto de meter sus llaves para abrir la puerta de su habitación, pero algo lo detuvo, "deberías ser mas valiente" las palabras de su amigo resonaban en su cabeza

-tal vez si solo me acerco un poco, pueda probarme a mi mismo… mi propio valor

Lucas bajo la mano y camino lentamente hasta el final del pasillo, esta parte por una extraña razón era mas fría y obscura que las demás partes de la casa.

Al encontrarse justo a un metro de la puerta tenebrosa paro su caminata

-bien aquí estoy

-¿no es algo tarde para que los niños salgan a jugar?

Esa voz… esa voz tan tenebrosa que venia de una presencia detrás suyo, lucas sintió el miedo recorrer todo su cuerpo

-Te vez asustado niño (soltó una sonrisa maliciosa) ¿acaso me temes?

Lucas quedo petrificado estaba horrorizado, se podía ver en su cara, cosa que al parecer le gustaba ver al pelirrojo

Ganondorf de repente no paraba de ver al rubio, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, relamiendo sus labios y dibujándosele una sonrisa aterradora

-¿Qué hace una ternurita como tu, por aquí?

Lucas tenía tanto miedo en ese momento que empezó a temblar sin darse cuenta, dejando su miedo a relucir.

El mayor se inclino, para quedar a la altura de este

-¿parece que tienes miedo?

Lucas cerro sus ojos fuertemente, la sola presencia del pelirrojo hacia que el rubio se estremeciera.

Lucas mordió su labio inferior y con mucha dificultad, pronuncio las siguientes palabras

-n… n… no te… te.. tengo… miedo

Ganondorf sabía que mentía, mas era admirable que aun no corriera del susto

-¿dijiste algo niño?

-Di… dije q.. que… no te… tengo miedo

El pelirrojo veía al pequeño rubio, esa cara que tenia de entre miedo y determinación, lo molestaba y raramente también le fascinaba

El mayor empezó a tener un poco mas de acercamiento hacia el rubio, juntando sus caras a poca distancia, ganondorf sentía la respiración de lucas, ese aliento que inspiraba miedo… pero había otro sentimiento escondido entre todo ese temor, su pregunta era ¿Cuál seria?.

Lucas abrió sus ojos un momento, para encontrarse a pocos centímetros de la cara del moreno, su cara no tenia explicación, de un momento a otro la respiración de lucas se fue calmando… aun sentía miedo, mas por alguna extraña razón, la presencia del mayor se volvió tranquilizadora.

-¿sucede algo?

Decía el mayor poniéndose de pie nuevamente y detrás del pequeño puberto

-n… na… nada

- ¿aun sigues nervioso?

- N.. no

- No es sano mentir lucas

Lucas se puso a sudar en frio, no tenía ni idea de que el gerudo supiera de su existencia… mucho menos de su nombre, sin embargo al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios del adulto. sintió algo extraño, que no precisamente lo describiría como miedo, pero si hacia que su cuerpo se estremeciera y su respiración se agitara.

-y.. yo

Ganondorf se volvió inclinar, de modo que quedara su boca quedara a escasos milímetros de la oreja del rubio

-Lo preguntare una vez mas… ¿sigues nervioso?

Lucas sentía el aliento del mayor rozar su oreja, con cada palabra, lucas se sentía aun más nervioso

-ya… te… dije que no

-¿y si hago esto?

El moreno poso su mano sobre el torso del rubio, para después subir lentamente un poco de su playera y con sus manos jugar en el pecho del púberto.

Lucas empezó a sentir solo a una parte de su cuerpo temblar…. Esta vez eran sus piernas… el pelirrojo lo estaba tocando, cosa que le causaba pavor

-n.. no

Lucas se quito rápidamente de ese lugar para pararse justo en frente del gerudo

-¡no te tengo miedo!… ganondorf

-¿huirás?

-No… ¡te demostrare mi valentía!

Esta vez ganondorf vio algo diferente en lucas, sus hermosos ojos azules demostraban determinación, y esa mirada ciertamente le causaba cierto bienestar al mayor.

Ganondorf paso de largo sin siquiera voltear a ver al rubio, lucas no volteo detrás suyo, solo escuchando el escalofriante abrir de la puerta mas temida de la mansión.

-demuéstramelo ahora… chico

La voz del mayor, saco de sus pensamientos a lucas, y al voltear hacia atrás vio a ganondorf fuera de su habitación, invitándolo a que entrara, la cual por cierto estaba completamente oscura.

-entra…

-¿a… ahí?

-Si… ¿o acaso tienes miedo?

Lucas ciertamente, tenia horror en cada parte de su cuerpo, sin embargo, demostraría su valor, no solo por hacerlo y demostrarle a ness y a ganondorf, sino por el mismo. Con algo de inseguridad en sus pasos entro lentamente en la oscura habitación.

Ganondorf no hizo más que sacar a relucir su típica sonrisa de satisfacció adentro del lugar, solo se oyó el sonido hueco del cerrar de la puerta, cosa que pospuesto puso en alerta a lucas.

Después de un rato se escucho por primera vez la voz del mayor

-¿Por qué no te sientas en la cama?

-A… si (asintiendo con la cabeza)

Lucas acato lo que dijo el pelirrojo, gracias a la poca luz de luna que pasaba por la ventana dio con ella.

-amm.. di.. disculpa…

-¿si?

-¿Podrías encender la luz?

De la nada lucas ya hablaba con más confianza, a pesar de la situación por la que pasaba

-¿Por qué…?

-Me… me da… miedo… la oscuridad

Ganondorf soltó una pequeña y casi inaudible carcajada, de repente se escucho el encender de un cerillo que prendió una pequeña vela, dejando ver al mayor, este ya no portaba su camisa, dejando ver su perfecto torso al desnudo, cosa que hizo ruborizar al puberto

-¿así está bien?

-Aun… sigue demasiado oscuro

Ganondorf sonrió, y procedió a sentarse a un lado del rubio

- ¿Por qué le temes a la oscuridad… lucas?

- N.. no lo se…

- Pero si en la oscuridad suceden las cosas mas divertidas

El pelirrojo no pudo aguantar más y le dio un pequeño beso en la oreja izquierda

-a ¿Qué le temes lucas?

-A… casi todo… yo…

Los ojos azules de lucas comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.. su pequeña boca comenzaba a temblar… y su cara repleta de inseguridad

-yo no soy más que un cobarde…

El mayor paro el llanto del preadolecente con un lindo y cálido abrazo, cosa que hizo que el rubio se ruborizara, sentía su abrazo cálido, hermoso, sincero, no podía creer que supuestamente la persona mas mala de la mansión… esos enormes brazos que lo rodeaban eran fuertes, grandes y tibios

-lucas…

La voz de el moreno irrumpió como un rayo en los pensamientos de lucas

-tú no eres un cobarde

-a ¿no?

-No lucas… todos tenemos nuestros propios fantasmas, miedos y ansiedades

Ganondorf se separó del rubiecito para tomar su mano y ponerla en su pecho, cosa que ponía nervioso a lucas, mas no de miedo , esta vez era algo diferente, sintiendo el calor recorrer su cuerpo

-¿sientes eso…lucas?

Se sentía el palpitar acelerado del corazón del mayor, lucas asintió su cabeza para contestar la pregunta del mayor.

Ganon retiro sus manos, pero lucas seguía con las suyas en su pecho, lucas aun temblaba aun poco, ¿seria miedo?... no eso no era se sentía completamente diferente.

Con sus ojos fijos en su acompañante y sus manos tocándolo, ganondorf no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-lu.. lucas

el palpitar del corazón del mayor se sentía cada vez mas rápido

-¿si?

Retirando sus manos, completamente avergonzado por lo que había hecho.

Ganondorf tomo el mentón del rubio, haciendo que alzara su rostro,

Este miraba fijamente al rostro del moreno, detallando cada una de sus características, lucas con una de sus manos posándola en una de las mejillas del mayor, acariciándola hacia abajo hasta terminar en su barba, bajando nuevamente su mano. Ganondorf se había perdido en sus hermosos zafiros que tenia por ojos

-pe… perdona

-¿por…?

El moreno fue acercando su rostro lentamente al del menor, lucas tenía algo de nervios mas aun así no hizo ninguna movimiento brusco.

Cuando estaban a un centímetro de decidirlo, sintiendo su aliento uno con el otro, sus respiraciones agitadas por la emoción, el mayor quito su rostro

-no… no debo hacerlo

-¿po… por qué no?

-Lucas… eres un niño y yo…

-Ganon…

Lucas puso su mano en la rodilla del pelirrojo, sorprendiéndolo por completo

-yo quiero esto…

-vaya… eres mas valiente de lo que pensé niño…

Lucas solo saco una pequeña sonrisa y rubor por el comentario

Sorpresivamente ganondorf volvió a tomar el mentón de lucas, para esta vez besarlo con todas las ganas que tenia desde hace un rato.

Aun así no era suficiente quería tocarlo, sentirlo y con una de sus manos sin poder evitarlo, la poso en una de sus piernas subiendo lentamente el pequeño short de mezclilla.

Lucas sentía el calor invadir su cuerpo y con sus manos, tocaba el pecho y torso del mayor, con curiosidad sin saber por donde ir primero.

Ganondorf trato de resistir lo mas que pudo y metió su lengua en la virginal boca de su pequeño amante, lucas se incomodo un poco al principio, pero no podía negar que se sentía bien, tener la lengua del mayor, moviéndose con destreza en su boca.

Después de unos segundos, lucas se separo lentamente para tomar un poco de aire, cosa que aprovecho para quitarse la camisa con lentitud, subiendo la excitación del pelirrojo.

Ganondorf, casi abalanzándose sobre el rubio teniéndolo debajo de él, mordía y besaba delicadamente su cuello, pecho y torso del menor, haciendo que liberara pequeños gemidos de placer.

Lucas hizo que se levantase un momento el moreno, para poder quitarle el pantalón lentamente.

Cuando lo bajo por completo, dejando ver el gran miembro erecto del moreno, lucas se asustó un poco al verlo, pero aun así procedió a estimularlo con pequeñas caricias, después de todo aun era inexperto en este ámbito.

Ganondorf se dio cuenta de la primera impresión de lucas y levantando su mentón de nuevo para verle directamente a sus lindos y perfectos ojos azules le dijo…

-si no quieres…

-no… si quiero hacerlo…

lucas tomo el miembro del mayor entre ambas manos, y con sus labios empezó a darle pequeños besos en el glande, cosa que se expresaba en pequeños gemidos roncos del placer por parte del mayor.

Lucas siguió con su lengua, a lamerlo y disfrutarlo como si se tratase de un caramelo.

Ganondorf solo sobaba la cabeza del menor, haciendo que sus dedos se enredasen con sus cabellos dorados.

Poco después de un rato lucas metía el miembro de su amante en su boca, para succionarlo y moverlo de arriba hacia abajo.

Los gemidos y jadeos del mayor aumentaron notablemente.

Cuando lucas termino su trabajo, ganondorf empezó a tocar su pezón apretándolo suavemente, haciendo que los gemidos de lucas salieran,

El mayor procedió a bajar los pantaloncitos del rubiecito, posando sus labios sobre la parte viril del rubiecito y haciendo exactamente lo mismo que el había hecho hace un momento.

Los sonidos que emitían los labios de lucas eran música para los oídos del moreno, hasta que sintió un liquido caliente invadir su boca, señalando que el menor había terminado

Ganondorf trago sin problemas el líquido, mientras besaba el cuello y boca del puberto.

-¿Qué… haces?

Mientras observaba que el mayor metía uno de sus dedos en la su boca hasta cubrirlo de abundante saliva

-Es para que… te acostumbres y no duela tanto

Ganondorf metió un de sus dedos dentro de lucas moviéndolo lentamente en círculos, por que claro… no quería lastimarlo

Lucas soltaba su primer orgasmo, soltando pequeñas lágrimas de placer, cosa que impacientaba cada vez más al gerudo.

Lucas se sentía tan bien con los movimientos que hacia el mayor dentro de el, hasta que ganondorf uso su segundo dedo, la sensación era una mas placentera pero ciertamente dolía mas, aun así solo soltaba algunas lagrimas, cosa que excitaba mas al mayor, esos sonidos, su cara sonrojada y sus gestos que expresaban interminable placer.

Lucas rasguñaba los brazos del moreno intentando aferrarse a algo para soportar el doloroso placer, ganondorf besaba un poco el cuello y pecho del rubio intentando que se sintiera mejor.

-¿quieres que termine?

Lucas solo negaba la cabeza aferrándose cada vez más al mayor, ganondorf uso su tercer dedo y moviéndolos lentamente, lucas sentía no poder mas, sus casi silenciosos sonidos se escuchaban esta vez más fuertes, casi pareciendo gritos, después de un rato ganondorf los saco y lentamente comenzó a penetrar al puberto

Las lagrimas y gritos de lucas aumentaron fervientemente

Lucas enterraba su cabeza en el pecho del mayor para tratar de esconder sus lágrimas y rasguñaba la espalda con fuerza intentando aferrarse a algo.

Los rasguños de lucas enserio dolían un poco pero era mas el placer que sentía, el moreno movía su miembro de forma circular algo lento para que doliera menos.

La cara de lucas valía mil, ganondorf nunca se imagino que el menor mas temeroso de la mansión tuviera su lado pervertido, definitivamente nunca debes juzgar un libro por su portada.

Cuando las manos de lucas empezaron a bajar un poco de cansancio el mayor estaba súbitamente excitado y subió la rapidez de sus movimientos, lucas soltó un segundo orgasmo, mientras sus manos jugueteaban sobre el cuerpo del mayor.

Ganondorf acostó al pequeño sobre la cama sin dejar de hacer lo que hacia hace un momento, con sus brazos abrió un poco mas las piernas, por que por instinto, lucas cerraba sus piernas

-e… espera

-shhh… no pasa nada

Ganondorf callo los murmullos del menor con un hermoso beso, acariciando su cuerpo, curioseando mientras el rubio se estremecía de placer, su cara, su hermosa cara era lo que hacia que el mayor no se detuviera.

Ganondorf empezó a sacar y meter su pene lentamente mientras sus genitales hacían contacto breve con la piel de lucas.

Lucas se levanto un momento para solo alcanzar el pecho del moreno, y empezó a besar su tórax subiendo poco a poco hasta su pecho, la saliva de lucas recorría el cuerpo de ganondorf y este en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que el rubio trataba de hacer agacho su cabeza para llenarse de sus besos que pasaron por su cuello dejando pequeños pequeñas mordidas y partes rojizas en su cuello hasta llegar a sus labios.

Besando suavemente sus labios y excitados por el momento lucas mordía suavemente los labios del pelirrojo, para después este metiera su lengua invadiendo su boca.

Lucas siguió la corriente haciendo lo mismo, un beso era correspondido de igual forma, eso era agradable aunque algo inexperto.

Ganondorf subió la velocidad de su penetración muy fuerte haciendo que lucas interrumpiera su beso por lo que ahora seria su tercer orgasmo, sus cuerpos sudaban de cansancio y después de que empezaba ese momento esta vez enserio lucas sentía que se moría, sus gritos por mas que quisiera ya no podían ser callados esta vez, sus ojos azules tan cristalinos como el agua miraban aun así al pelirrojo con lujuria.

Mientras de nuevo abrazaba a su penetrador.

Ganondorf estaba que no lo creía, se sentía tan bien y por lo que veía el rubio no la pasaba nada mal.

Cuando de repente lucas sintió un liquido calido recorrer su interior la velocidad de el acto empezó a bajar y el termino de igual forma entre los dos, empezando nuevamente con besos y caricias hasta terminar abrazados y besándose en la cama de la habitación mas "temida" de la mansión

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien… aunque algo adolorido

-El pelirrojo beso la frente del ojiazul y lo abrazo fuertemente

-eso es normal

-eso creo… jeje

-¿sigues con miedo?

-No… creo que ya disfruto la obscuridad… jeje

-Jeje… duerme un momento que ya es muy tarde

Lucas cerro sus ojos para dar paso a una larga siesta mientras se sentía protegido en los brazos del moreno, este solo observaba como el menor se quedaba dormido acariciándolo suavemente y haciéndole pijito en su cabeza .

Su vista era borrosa lucas acababa de despertar ya era de día y estaba desnudo en la habitación del pelirrojo aun

Inmediatamente se dispuso a recoger su ropa y vestirse, y sintiéndose algo arrepentido por lo que había hecho durante la noche, sin embargo eso no le preocupaba mas de que el mayor ya no se encontraba ahí, eso de alguna forma le dolía haciéndolo sentirse usado.

Apenas se puso sus tenis escucho que la puerta del baño personal de la habitación abrirse dejando ver a ganondorf, mojado cubierto solamente por una toalla que cubría si intimidad, lucas al verlo se sonrojo muchísimo

-¿ya te vas?

-Amm… yo solo

-¿Sucede algo?

-No nada… pensé que te habías ido

Ganondorf se acercó a lucas y estando justo frente a él se agacho para quedar a su altura y le planto otro beso en los labios

-jamás te abandonaría

Lucas se sentía bastante bien con lo que acababa de hacer el mayor

-gra… gracias

-mira si estas rojísimo ¿estas enfermo? (tocando su frente con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro)

-N…no

-Bueno o…

El moreno se acercó a la oreja de lucas y le dijo al oído lentamente

-¿quieres hacerlo de nuevo?

La piel de lucas se estremeció sin embargo levantaría sospechas así que solo negó con su cabeza

-bien… entonces ¿luego te veo?

-Mmm (asintiendo con la cabeza)

El rubio abrió la puerta para salir no sin antes despedirse, corrió por el pasillo y sin querer choco con la persona menos indicada

-n… Ness

-lucas mírate, se ve que no dormiste nada

-amm ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tienes ojeras, estas despeinado y tu ropa paréese… olvídalo

-Aaa

-¿de dónde vienes?

-De… de… del jardín

-¿jardín? ¿Qué hacías ahí?

-Yo… regaba las plantas

-…ok

-Jejej "vaya me lo creyó"

-¿te veo en el desayuno?

-Si claro

El de la gorra roja siguió con su camino dejando al rubio atónito por lo crédulo de su amigo, el rubio intento seguir su camino pero fue interrumpido por su amigo nuevamente

-Lucas

-¿si ness?

-Deberías cubrir ese cuello y limpiarte la "saliva seca de tu boca"

Lucas bajo la mirada ante la vergüenza de que su amigo descubrió lo que había hecho, sin embargo el tenia la culpa por ser tan despistado

-creo que no volverás a dormir solo, por que haces travesuras… desde ahora te quiero en mi habitación todas las noches… si eres tan valiente demuéstralo

Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara del moreno y siguió su camino, lucas esta vez levanto su mirada y sonrió un poco

-por su puesto que soy valiente

lucas partió para su habitación para darse una larga ducha, y por qué no fantasear un poco, al fin y al cabo nadie lo vería

FIN

Espero que te haya gustado es algo corto pero ya te lo había prometido y con la escuela no podría hacerlo después jejeje , así que aquí está tu fanfic lucganon lemmon jejejeje

Gracias por ser un buen amigo sempai TQM te veo pronto con la continuación de caninos y corazón de acero que por eso hice esto, sinceramente hasta yo me traume un poco jajaja déjame mínimo un review


End file.
